toontownfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:SodaDog
Welcome! Hi SodaDog, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Map page. We hope you will enjoy our wiki and stay with us! We have several projects in progress, so I hope you can get involved! You can review the Wiki Rules and Manual of Style before editing so you understand our policies! The main rule is to have fun editing! If you are here from ToonTask.com then we encourage you to use its blog and chat features rather than the ones here. If you are not from ToonTask.com then we recommend making an account there as well. If you need help with anything, you can leave me a message on my talk page! Have fun editing, SodaDog! -- Flower1470 (Talk) 22:20, January 17, 2013 A question It seems that on another site you've uploaded a lot of high quality images of old trading cards. I would like to know if you would allow me to upload them here for the trading cards page. The series 2 cards we have are blurry right now. Theevina • talk Sure! SodaDog (talk) 21:27, September 1, 2014 (UTC) Timeline Hello there! We really appreciate all the work you've been doing on this wiki recently (especially the trading cards). Thank you. I just wanted to verify your sources for the information you've put here, specifically on the Doodle, Speedway, and new timeline page. Where are you getting that info? Do you think it's a trustworthy source? We already have a "History of Toontown" category although an Admin moved some things around a few years ago, and now it looks shoddy. Feel free to use that as reference. I'm merging our "History of Toontown 2008" page with the timeline now. If you happen to need any assistance, feel free to shoot one of us a message. ~Flower1470 ♥ 12:52, May 27, 2015 (UTC) ---------------------------------------- Here are the sources! https://web.archive.org/web/20060202223924/http://play.test.toontown.com/news.php https://web.archive.org/web/20060207013733/http://play.toontown.com/news.php https://www.flickr.com/photos/toontowndock/ SodaDog (talk) 13:27, May 27, 2015 (UTC) :Thank you so much! We love references because so much wacky stuff happened in Toontown that we're not sure what's real and what isn't. Proof is always nice. I'll be adding that to those pages. :~Flower1470 ♥ 13:53, May 27, 2015 (UTC) Hello! Yes, I am on the Wiki! Toontown Newsletters I think you're doing a great job. I actually found most of those newsletters interesting. I appreciate all of the help! Loving77 23:49, June 29, 2015 (UTC) For you to consider... Hello! Loving77 and I have noticed your awesome contributions recently. Thank you so much for all that time and effort. Currently, Loving and I are the only staff members here. You happen to have all the necessary requirements for the Rollback position. We haven't had an official Rollback here for a long time, and we would like some extra help. Of course, the decision is yours. You have every right to refuse; we do ask that you give it some thought, however. Here's where you can submit your request. You also need to agree to our Staff Policy and our Wiki Rules (which I hope you're already familiar with, haha). Please let me know if you have any questions or concerns. ~Flower1470 ♥ 00:43, December 1, 2015 (UTC) RE: More Plans! Hello! If your memory is that good then go for it. I trust you enough so that you don't need to leave sources... but if you can, please do! Even if you can't find a specific place for a picture or piece of info, throw it on the next closest page, and we'll sort it out later. My Skype is FlowerCat1470. Please note who you are in the contact request - I don't add randoms. :P ~Flower1470 ♥ 18:15, January 23, 2016 (UTC)